W A V E S O F V A P O R
by GeRM99
Summary: IN A DYSTOPIAN VERSION OF Aaa WHERE RockNRoll MUSIC ALONG WITH ALL OTHER GENRES HAVE BEEN BANNED, AND FORGOTTEN DUE TO THE GREAT MUSHROOM WAR ...FIONNA DIVES DEEP INTO AN UNDERGROUND SCENE WHERE THE PEOPLE STILL DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY TO A NEW SOUND OF FREEDOM, AND THE NEON LIGHTS BRING COLOR BACK TO THIS DARK WORLD.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "….And Farewell…" :

... Fionna opened her locker, and grabbed her neon green back pack with a huge sigh of relief. She slings it on her back, and sits on the bench in front of the locker. She takes off her work heals, and flings both over her shoulders each heal landing on the floor with a loud hallow CLACK. She reaches in her locker, and pulls out a pair of comfortable sneakers. She puts them on gets up, and slams the locker so hard it echoed throughout the room making all the other girls look at her funny.

She looks at them all with confident eyes. "Anyone want a free tie and shitty heals?!" Fionna said loosening the grey tie around her neck. She threw the tie on the floor by her heals. Silence fell over the grey locker room. "Hell take this shit suit jacket to!" Said Fionna with a smirk taking off her backpack.

She let her backpack drop, and took off the thin grey suit jacket then threw it on the floor with the other accessories. The girls all just stared at her...no one dared say anything. Fionna, who was now in nothing but a white button up shirt, dress pants, and sneakers slings her neon green back pack on again. She starts walking towards the exit rolling up her sleeves. Fionna passes the elevator, and starts making her way up the flight of stairs to the main lobby since the lockers were at the bottom floor like some sort of dungeon.

She walked into the main lobby which always bothered her because it was like walking into a blank canvas. It was a huge white room with white tiled floors with the main desk in the middle, and two elevators behind the desk with a stair way to the side. Fionna approached the lonesome desk which had some dead purple flowers on them. "Hey, I'm outtie you have the laptop the boss had for me?" She asked. The troll lady at the desk just gave Fionna a blank stare. "Yes...you know this is only for work purposes, and it will be monitored 24/7... you will have to give this back with your work completed on it...all websites except for Grod .org have been blocked...it will be the only one you'll need for work...i know I don't have to remind you either that any music except for the casual horns music on gob radio station is banned...these rules will be followed or you'll be punished for non-conformity...is this clear uhh...Fionna, The Human?" The troll lady finally finished with the same blank stare finally revealing the black labtop.

Fionna was beyond angry... how souless is this woman?...she wanted to lash out, but Fionna heard all that bullshit before, and held it together because once that laptop was in her backpack she was never coming back to this souless, meaningless place ever again. "Of course I do! What do you think I have a mind of my own or something? " Fionna said with a fake puzzled stare. The troll lady just sat there like a robot, and put the laptop down on the desk turning away from Fionna in her chair. "Goodbye" Said the troll lady with her back to Fionna. Fionna grabbed the laptop "And farewell" Said Fionna back, and begin to head for the main exit. END CHAPTER ONE.

PLAESE REVIEW THIS STORY! I REALLY WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. PLAESE FOLLOW ME AND THIS STORY IF YOU ENJOY MUSIC BECAUSE NEXT CHAPTER MUSIC WILL BEGAIN TO PLAY A VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT ROLE IN THE REST OF THE STORY! IT WILL BE VERY SPECIAL MUSIC TO SO STAY TUNED!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 "Real Lies…" :REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

…Once outside the building Fionna stood at the top of the stairs leading to the huge skyscraper where she'd been working in an office organizing files, and being forced to censor newspaper headings/TV heading for these big wig candy people who've been in control since the end of the mushroom war 10 years ago. It disgusted Fionna just to remember those moments of being a slave to these sour candy people. Taking the people's voice away by censoring any original stories or ideas that came into the building. Her work basically owned the media of Aaa, and had the land in a "stay calm and obey" state of mind. All things that could help one express themselves, or messages in things like Movies, Books, Art, and Music that could inspire and save lives were banned...

Everything in Aaa is about big business, so people would get shoved in an office and, get a "job" no problem straight out of school. You'd think it'd be a good thing, and it seemed most people looked at the whole situation as a step forward, but when you're just taking away the voice of anyone who dared to speak out in this illusion of a society... Looking at the night sky so filled with stars because of the lack of light around town Fionna wondered how someone could just do that for the rest of their lives. Anyone who sees the bigger picture would realize the same thing and know there's something more. Not to mention numbing the minds of almost all people in Aaa like that was just horrible.

Fionna has always been hopeful, and liked to think a good amount of people quit to go do something that could actually help Aaa, or maybe just to follow a dream of theirs. Fionna loved to be the hero whenever the opportunity appeared, but this time she could only hope that the people left behind in this grey world would stand up, and rise above in their own ways. "Real eyes realize real lies i guess" Fionna said to herself still looking at the sea of stars. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the ominous music in the streets. Since music in Aaa has been censored so badly the only thing people can listen to are these scary sounding trumpet tunes they call "casual horn music" on the only radio station in Aaa called "Gob radio"

It was the only type of "music" they allowed be broadcasted to TVs, and radios. It was bad enough that this was the only source of musical sound for almost all people, and now they have it playing in the streets. "Ugh! How disgusting..." Said Fionna… taking off her backpack. She un-zipped the bigger pocket, and put the black laptop inside. She zipped it back up and un-zipped the smaller pocket taking out an old MP3 player Cake had given her. END CHAPTER 2…

MUSIC BEGINS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! STAY TUNED FOR SOME AWESOME TRACKS! 3RD CHAPTER OUT SOON! 


	3. Chapter 3

FROM HERE ON OUT I WILL BEGAIN TO LIST SONGS AT CERTAIN PARTS OF THE STORY WHEN I (LIST THE ARTIST AND SONG) I RECOMMEND YOU OPEN UP A YOUTUBE OR SOUNDCLOUD PAGE AND LISTEN TO SAID SONG WHILE YOU READ ALONG FOR A COOLER STORY EXPERIENCE. SOUNDCLOUD WILL BE THE ONLY CHOICE TO HEAR CERTAIN SONGS AT TIMES BUT DON'T WORRY THE APP IS FREE OR YOU COULD JUST GO ON BY COMPUTER. ON SOUNDCLOUD YOU COULD ALSO SUBSCRIBE TO A LOT OF THE ARTISTS I WILL BE NAMING SO YOU CAN LISTEN TO MORE OF THEIR MUSIC AND SUPPORT THESE AMAZING TALENTED PEOPLE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND MORE IMPORTANTLY THE MUSIC!: CHAPTER 3 : "BLANK CANVASES"

…Fionna looked around to make sure no one was around as she pulled out, and put on her baby blue earphones. She connected the earphones to the MP3, and put it in her back pocket. If she was caught with one these she'd be in a heap of trouble, but that's why she worked until midnight...less people...it's not like this place had a night life either so it was pretty much dark with the exception of a couple dimly lit street lights, and these all white L.E.D lights with the names of the local shops. No colors at all.

Fionna then pulled out a special flashlight cake gave her just for her dark trips home followed by her signature bunny hat that cake had also given her when she was younger. She looked at the white hat, and almost felt like crying. She would finally be able to wear it again in her eyes because tonight was the night she finally quit. Fionna put on her beloved hat, and let a piece of her blonde hair fall out the front covering half of her right eye. She zipped her backpack closed, and slung it on her back again.. the soulless horn music still echoing down the ghostly, barley lit street.

Fionna took out her MP3 player from her back pocket, and set the one song she had on the device to "pause". She turned around to look up at the tall skyscraper one last time... "Laters..." Fionna said softly sounding like she'd shed a tear... "MUCH Later!" She screamed as she turned on her flash light, and pressed "PLAY" on her MP3. (youtube or soundcloud : 92 - "Funk Dust") A muffled drum beat, and a tasty bass line with 3 looping piano chords along with a quick guitar chord started to fade in. All brought together by an epic held synth chord. Fionna's flash light flashed a bright pink then started changing colors to the beat. She jumped down the flight of stairs as the song dropped, and played normally, The instruments jamming on the same riff for a bit.

She started walking down the road swaying her hips left, and right making her flash light sway with her as it changes on beat from red,purple,pink,yellow,green. All of a sudden the same riff gets muffled even more. Fionna stops to dance in place slowly touching her body from head to hip all the while her flashlight illuminating the barley lit street with color. The song dropped agian, and the same riff blasted out without the muffle effect. She starts spinning with her arms out creating a tornado blur of multi colors.

She looks up, and sees all the stars spinning with her in the night sky. It felt like she was the only one left in the world during these trips home...she stops and laughs a bit from being a bit dizzy, and started skipping down the road past shops with thier blinking, barley lit white signs. She points her flash light at the stores as she passed by. The multiple colors hitting the buildings like she was throwing paint at blank canvases. The song gets muffled again all of sudden, but this time the main piano chords get looped into a different sequence complimented by differently looped guitar and bass.

The song dropped again blasting the newly formed riff without the muffle effect. Fionna wasn't anywhere near home yet. She & cake still lived on the grassy Plains outside the city, but she danced all the way home every night to the same tune. There was a sweet peace that came with listening to such a heartfilled track, and dancing in the middle of the street like no one was watching. It's everything she needed in this bleak new world.

But she was worried and sad about everyone else who couldn't experience this feeling. This song alone could very well save someone and bring the light they need to jump-start their soul... but the sad truth was that the chances of the people hearing such a song were well below zero...

The song started to fade out bringing the song to an end. Fionna was still skipping along the road but slowed down as she saw headlights approaching down the road. She stopped, and walked over to the sidewalk turning off her flashlight.

A jet black car pulled up across the street from Fionna. With the engine and lights still running the driver's door opened, and a dark figure with pointy ears came out. Fionna started walking down the side walk really fast hoping to slip by unnoticed... "Girl you know I see you!" ... a familiar voice shouted. Fionna stopped and turned around. She tried to look but the street was a bit to dark to see from a distance without her flashlight on. She walked back closer towards the car. The figure was sitting on the hood of the car...

"Cake!" END CHAPTER 3

PLAESE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO BRING THE SONG INTO THE STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! 4TH CHAPTER MAY BE OUT TONIGHT! ~~~


	4. Chapter 4

GO ON GOOGLE AND LOOK UP "CAKE THE CAT HUMAN" GO TO IMAGES. THE FIRST IMAGE (ONE WITH THE BLUE BACKROUND) IS THE WAY I IMAGINE HER FOR THIS STORY. THE 7TH IMAGE (ONE WITH THE LIGHT BROWN BACKROUND) IS THE WAY SHE'LL LOOK FOR A FUTURE CHAPTER. SHE IS HALF CAT HALF HUMAN AND CANT SHAPESHIFT.

CHAPTER 4: "Through The Night…"

"...Who'd you think it'd be sugar?" Asked Cake hopping off the hood of the car her eyes slightly glowing in the dark. "Geez I don't know! I just wasn't expecting a car to just show up like that. No one drives through here like that at this time and...wait... CAKE!" Shouted Fionna attacking cake with a bear hug lifting her much taller sister up off the ground. "What Are You Doing Here?! What Are You Doing Here?! " Fionna shouted quickly spinning Cake in circles. "Glob Fi slow down! I Missed You To!" Said Cake laughing trying to wiggle free of Fionna's death grip. Fionna laughed and embraced her sister a bit harder before putting her down.

"Nice to see your strength is still there sweetie." Cake said chuckling feeling the human's power. "Cake! Oh my Grod! What's with the sketchy intro!?" Said Fionna still excited to see her sister. "I thought I'd come meet you out here and pick you up girl! I know It takes at least a couple hours to get back home on foot.. I couldn't let you walk that now that I have...well this" Said Cake gesturing to the jet black car. "What the fluff is up with this Cake?" Asked Fionna looking at the mysterious car.

It seemed to twinkle and shine in the moonlight. "Hop in.. let's get outta here, and I'll tell you.. I have something really cool to show you to." Said Cake walking around to the driver's door. Fionna tossed her flashlight, and backpack in the back seat, and got in the passenger's seat. She looked around inside the car while the light was on... Nice black leather seats, and black interior. Cake opened her door, and got inside. They both closed their doors, and Cake shifted from park to drive, and made a U-turn towards the great Plains of Aaa outside the city... The place they called home.

They began to ride through the night. It was dark in the car exept for the green glow of Cake's speedometer, and the headlights from outside. Fionna looked over at her sister, and noticed she looked like she was bored or something. Her eyes low focusing on the road leaning her head on her left fist... It wasn't like her to be all of a sudden quiet like this ...Cake looked over at Fionna, and smiled widely exposing her pointy teeth. "Nice Hat" Said Cake teasingly. Fionna blushed a bit happy to see her sister smile, but she knew something was up. "Everything ok Cake?..." Asked Fionna.

Cake's smile changed to a look of concern. She started focusing on the road again with a sigh. "Yeah sweetie.. I'm just thinking" Said Cake. "Is it about monochromicorn?" Asked Fionna. "Well he is part of it...still kinda peeved at him to." Said Cake. "He and Gumball had to leave Cake... They would of been captured otherwise, and they didn't want to risk the kingdom even with the Gumball Guardians." Said Fionna. "It didn't even matter Fi...most of the candy people left to live in the city anyways out of fear... He didn't even warn he was leaving...didn't say goodbye...now he thinks he can just poof me up some Stupid Car?!" Shouted Cake punching the wheel honking the horn. Fionna let her sister vent knowing mono leaving her hurt her bad.

"Stupid war... how can these people do this to us?... and how can everyone be OK with it?!..." Cake hissed. Fionna stayed silent. She knew the feeling all too well. "So mono sent you this car?" Asked Fionna. Cake sighed " Yeah baby... he poofed it up in front of the treehouse after you left in the morning. Probably thinks I could use it since he's not around to be my personal magic carpet anymore." Said Cake laughing leaning her head on her left fist again. "You see? He's thinking about you!" Said Fionna laughing along.

"Thanks Fi. You're right. I just miss him.. we had a good life before this stupid war... it's them I should be mad at" Said Cake with a bittersweet look. The sisters were quiet again just reflecting on this messed up society. Cake broke the silence. "Hey were you listening to my song again?" She asked noticing Fionna's baby blue earphones running down her shirt. "Fuck yes you know it Cake. Aaa NEEDS to hear your songs. They can put a stop to these shitty times for sure!" said Fionna.

Cake looked at her sister shocked that she was already thinking about something like that "You really think that Fi?" Asked Cake. "Dude I danced home to your song every night on repeat! You saved me sis, and you inspire me. I'm sure you can do the same for so many others!" Said Fionna with a huge smile. Cake felt like crying. "I hope you feel the same way about yourself girl... you're going to start making your own tracks soon enough and you'll be the one to bring the life back to Aaa. Music will be the way we win Fi...through love & fun... I have a plan... and it starts tonight."

End Chapter 4

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! SORRY FOR NO MUSIC IN THIS ONE! NEEDED TO TELL SOME MORE STORY! HOPE YOU LIKE THE LOOK OF CAKE. MUSIC WILL BE INCLUDED IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS. 5TH CHAPTER UP TONIGHT ~~~


End file.
